


Algumas coisas nunca mudam

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após vencerem a Nattmara e finalmente desvendarem o passado de seus pais, Anna e Elsa seguem em frente aprendendo a como conciliar a nova vida e as relações entre seus reinos. Quando Elsa visita Arendelle para discutirem a celebração de Natal, dois anos após Anna se tornar rainha, sua irmã tem uma grande e maravilhosa surpresa para ela.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 1





	Algumas coisas nunca mudam

**Author's Note:**

> MUITO IMPORTANTE: Gente, eu não tenho a menor ideia do porque, mas vocês tem que saber que esse filme dos cinemas é Frozen 3, que é continuação do verdadeiro Frozen 2, que por hora só existe em livro, que por sinal é FANTÁSTICO!!! Eu não sei porque a Disney pulou. E se já não gostei desse filme novo, fiquei mais revoltada ainda quando li o livro e descobri isso. Felizmente muita coisa mal explicada ou nada explicada no filme novo é respondida nesse livro. Eu recomendo MUITO que vocês leiam, vende no site da Amazon (Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria), e a história dele termina onde a do filme começa, na cena que Elsa canta "Minha Intuição / Into The Unknow". Portanto, se vocês não entenderem alguma coisa citada aqui na one-shot, como a Nattmara e o quarto secreto da biblioteca, é porque são informações desse segundo livro. Espero ansiosa pra que tenha livro desse filme novo (Frozen 3) pra complementar melhor a história, porque sendo sincera, além de pularem Frozen 2, pisaram na bola com muita coisa.
> 
> OBS.: Sobre Nattmara, que é uma entidade que se manifesta nos pesadelos e é uma lenda escandinava, se vocês pesquisarem no google ou youtube encontrarão informações, mas no livro de Frozen é um pouco diferente da lenda original. Não vou entrar em detalhes pra não dar spoiler, mas se alguém quiser saber me mande mensagem ou fale nos comentários. ;D
> 
> Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney e às escriitoras Elizabeth Rudnick e Kamilla Benko, que escreveram os livros de Frozen e Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria, respectivamente.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Anna acordou ao lado de Kristoff, sorrindo ao ver o marido adormecido como um bebê. Acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou suavemente. Kristoff não acordou, mas um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Anna continuou na cama por um instante, apreciando o milagre de uma vez na vida ser a primeira a acordar. Mas não devia se surpreender. Kristoff vinha trabalhando duro pra aprender tudo que era necessário para ser um bom rei. Ele aprendia rápido e com a ajuda dele, era bem mais difícil que acumulassem muita papelada como Elsa. Às vezes ela deixava Anna ajudá-la, mas a maioria dos assuntos necessitava de sua atenção pessoal, o que sempre a deixava sobrecarregada, e que, junto a vários outros fatores, acabou ajudando a Nattmara a se fortalecer e se manifestar.

Anna sacudiu a cabeça, afastando tais lembranças. Tudo estava bem agora. Ela levantou com cuidado para não acordar Kristoff, passou as mãos nos cabelos para arrumá-los. Como sempre, continuavam amanhecendo completamente bagunçados. Ela já dera boas risadas com Kristoff e Elsa por isso continuar acontecendo mesmo depois dela se tornar rainha. Algumas coisas pareciam que nunca mudariam. A ruiva sorriu mais uma vez e abriu as cortinas e as portas da varanda, deixando a leve e agradável brisa da manhã entrar, e se apoiando na varanda para observar o castelo e o reino acordarem. Os raios mornos do sol tocaram seu rosto e Anna não pode evitar uma risadinha de felicidade. Hoje Elsa a visitaria para que combinassem as celebrações de Natal, elas continuavam com a tradição que tinham criado com Olaf anos atrás, e agora os Nortruda se juntavam a elas, uma vez que Elsa construíra a árvore de gelo em um ponto entre Arendelle e a Floresta Encantada.

Anna viu os empregados começarem a circular pelo exterior do castelo e ouviu os passos de Kai e Guerda passando do lado de fora da porta seguindo para os andares de baixo. Logo viriam acordá-los se não aparecessem antes. Mas Anna vinha conseguindo ser mais pontual com os compromissos em seus dois anos como rainha. Dois anos sem nenhum problema terrivelmente grave que arriscasse a vida de todo o reino para atormentá-los, e ela era grata por isso. Ouviu um bocejo e se virou para ver Kristoff acordando e sentando-se. Ele coçou os olhos e olhou para ela com um sorriso.

\- Bom dia – disse levantando-se e indo até ela para abraçá-la.

\- Bom dia – Anna respondeu antes de beijá-lo demoradamente.

\- Alguma ideia de que horas veremos Elsa?

\- Provavelmente ao meio-dia. Vamos almoçar juntos, lembra?

Os dois se arrumaram para o dia e após cumprimentarem Kai, Guerda e os outros funcionários, tomaram café da manhã com Sven e Olaf, que quanto mais lia, mais falava sobre filosofia e fazia analogias inteligentes e doces sobre a vida, mesmo depois de dois anos que Anna o tinha ensinado. Isso era tão distante do Olaf que tinham conhecido cinco anos atrás, mas Anna sabia que embora algumas coisas permanecessem iguais, outras sempre mudariam, e ela aprendera a amar esse Olaf também. Ainda era o mesmo boneco de neve doce e alegre de sempre.

Ao final da refeição os quatro foram para a biblioteca, onde Anna e Kristoff também trabalhavam preenchendo papeladas do reino. Anna olhou com carinho para a estátua de cavalo que abria o quarto secreto e sorriu. Olhou para a entrada fechada do lugar, enquanto várias lembranças passavam por sua cabeça. Ela transformara o lugar num refúgio seguro para Elsa descansar e relaxar quando ainda era rainha, embora isso tivesse durado apenas um mês e uma semana após a derrota de Nattmara. Antes do conflito com o povo da Floresta Encantada, Anna ficou satisfeita e comovida quando Elsa lhe mostrou as decorações com girassóis que havia adicionado ao quarto, exatamente como fizera em seus aposentos no navio real, para sempre ter um pouco da irmã junto com ela. Após se tornar rainha o quarto virou um refúgio para Anna e Olaf, e os dois acrescentaram alguns flocos de neve na decoração com a mesma intenção de Elsa. No castelo apenas Kristoff e Sven sabiam sobre o esconderijo além dela e Olaf. Os dois também entravam lá às vezes, mas Kristoff nunca a interrompia quando sabia que ela estava lá sozinha ou com Olaf tentando deixar o trabalho do reino um pouco de lado por alguns instantes. Ele até mesmo dissera descaradamente para Kai que não tinha a menor ideia de onde ela estava certo dia, quando sabia que Anna e Olaf estavam os dois dentro do esconderijo. E Anna não conseguiu evitar uma crise de riso com isso, felizmente era difícil de ouvir o barulho do quarto do lado de fora. As paredes esculpidas em pedra guardavam bem o som. Ela só soubera do ocorrido porque Kristoff se juntou aos dois depois.

Voltando à realidade, ela se sentou ao lado de Kristoff para discutirem ideias para a celebração natalina, enquanto Olaf puxava um livro da estante e falava sobre o conteúdo para Sven. Aparentemente o livro era sobre os reinos vizinhos de Arendelle. Olaf se interessava por praticamente qualquer coisa que podia encontrar na biblioteca como se fosse algo novo e mágico nunca antes visto. E os novos rei e rainha nunca conseguiam deixar de sorrir ao ver o entusiasmo dele e como Sven o ouvia atentamente, parecendo realmente interessado na história.

******

\- Onde estão Olaf e Sven?

\- Ele disse que estariam na cozinha preparando uma surpresa pra Elsa.

— Tem certeza que não quer que alguém vá com você?

\- Eu estarei bem. Elsa não deve demorar. Tem certeza que pode finalizar os papéis que sobraram sozinho?

\- Posso. E se chegarem mais ainda hoje ninguém precisa saber que estaremos no quarto secreto deixando os papéis novos pra amanhã de manhã.

Anna riu. O refúgio de Elsa acabara virando um refúgio para todos eles no final das contas.

\- Elsa está vindo hoje e o jantar será especial. Não podem nos culpar. Eu estarei de volta com ela em breve – falou beijando o marido e se desprendendo do abraço dele em seguida para montar em Kjekk e atravessar a saída do castelo para seguir na direção da praia.

Às vezes Elsa vinha diretamente para o castelo, em outras pela praia para visitar a cidade e os moradores no caminho. Kristoff sorriu observando a esposa se distanciar. Apesar da coroa em sua cabeça e das alianças douradas que compartilhavam agora, ela continuava sendo a princesa desastrada e graciosa que ele conheceu na loja de Oaken, e era grato por isso. Não seria Anna se não fosse assim. Apesar do quão atrapalhada ainda podia ser às vezes, Anna era uma excelente mediadora e já conseguira evitar brigas certas em algumas reuniões de negócios, além de seu já conhecido talento para sair de enrascadas que aparentemente não tinham saída alguma. Kristoff suspirou e riu.

— Eu te amo – falou antes de ver Anna finalmente desaparecer à distância.

******

Anna fez Kjekk parar e o desmontou, acariciando o queixo do cavalo e sorrindo para ele. Abraçou o amigo enquanto esperava com ansiedade ver a silhueta de Elsa acima do mar congelado.

Sorriu ao finalmente ver Nokk surgir no horizonte. Por um instante o ar lhe faltou e ela precisou respirar fundo ao identificar a forma de Elsa em cima do cavalo. Prendeu a respiração sem perceber conforme a distância diminuía cada vez mais. Não se passava tanto tempo sem que Elsa viesse a Arendelle ou que Anna, Kristoff, Sven e Olaf visitassem a floresta, mas a cada vez que se reencontravam pouco tempo ainda parecia séculos para Anna.

O gelo derreteu atrás de Elsa e Nokk conforme se aproximavam da margem, formando uma visão deslumbrante. O cavalo diminuiu a velocidade e parou graciosamente em frente a Anna e Kjekk, que usava um de seus vestidos mais simples, junto ao mesmo penteado de sua coroação e a coroa verde e dourada. Elsa nunca esqueceria do quanto sua irmã estava linda e radiante naquele dia, e especialmente que estava certa sobre Anna ser uma das melhores rainhas que Arendelle já tivera.

Desceu do cavalo e riu ao ver que mesmo como rainha Anna não deixara nada de sua personalidade alegre para trás, e estava praticamente saltitando de alegria ao soltar Kjekk. Elsa correu para ela, mas Anna não esperou, correu para dentro do mar, não se importando em molhar seu vestido, e a apertou com força. Elsa retribuiu com a mesma intensidade enquanto as duas fechavam os olhos e permaneciam assim por um longo tempo. As duas riram juntas quando se olharam e uniram suas mãos com firmeza, encostando na testa uma da outra como fizeram dois anos antes ao se reencontrarem na floresta.

\- Eu senti sua falta.

\- Faz apenas algumas semanas que nos vimos.

\- Não importa – Anna respondeu, secando as lágrimas que ameaçavam deixar seus olhos.

Elsa riu baixinho e a fez encará-la, secando ela mesma os olhos da irmã mais nova. Nokk as observou o tempo todo, sem se desfazer imediatamente na água como era esperado. O espírito aquático acabara se afeiçoando a Anna e normalmente não partia antes de cumprimentá-la.

\- Oi – a rainha ruiva falou da maneira doce que costumava chamar todos os animais com os quais brincava, e estendeu a mão para tocar o focinho de Nokk, que abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, emitindo um ruído de satisfação.

\- Olá, garoto – Elsa sorriu e acariciou o focinho de Kjekk quando ele se aproximou.

Nokk cumprimentou Kjekk com um movimento de cabeça, o cavalo real respondeu relinchando com alegria. Em seguida o espírito encarou Anna simpaticamente por alguns instantes, antes de se voltar para Elsa, que soltou a mão da irmã e segurou o rosto do cavalo, encostando sua testa na dele e fechando os olhos enquanto o transformava de gelo para água novamente. Nokk a olhou mais uma vez antes de se desmanchar em milhares de gotas de água e correr para longe por dentro do oceano.

Quando ele sumiu de vista as duas irmãs aproveitaram a brisa suave do mar soprando em sua direção por algum tempo antes de subirem em Kjekk e seguirem na direção do reino. Todos à vista se viravam para saudar as duas irmãs quando passaram caminhando por dentro da vila. As crianças que sempre corriam para Anna, dessa vez também correram para Elsa, que riu e também se abaixou para brincar com elas. Anna sorriu ao ver a irmã fazer estátuas de gelo para os pequenos, e era maravilhoso ver o quanto ela parecia mais livre fazendo isso a cada vez que voltava a Arendelle.

O sol logo iria se pôr quando os três chegaram ao castelo e elas se despediram de Kjekk no estábulo. Pararam em frente aos portões, sempre abertos, e Elsa suspirou antes de abrir um sorriso. Anna a deixou aproveitar seu momento de paz por um instante antes de surpreender a irmã a tirando no chão e a carregando no colo para dentro. Elsa emitiu um grito de surpresa, e riu, usando magia para encurtar a longa cauda de seu vestido para que Anna não tropeçasse. Nunca entendera de onde Anna conseguia tirar tanta força física, às vezes quase se convencia de que a irmã tinha algum super poder escondido também.

A ruiva parou antes de passar pelos portões, fechando os olhos e apertando Elsa em seus braços. A mais velha fez o mesmo e as duas riram juntas. Anna finalmente adentrou o castelo e a colocou no chão. Murmúrios começaram quando os funcionários perceberam a presença de Elsa. Todos à vista surgiram para cumprimentar as duas, mesmo os que estavam longe. Kai e Guerda abraçaram Elsa e parecia que nunca iam soltá-la, era assim sempre que ela aparecia.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhas, Anna correu com a irmã para a biblioteca, encontrando o lugar vazio. Olhou para a mesa onde ela e Kristoff costumavam trabalhar e viu que ele deixara um de seus lenços no lado direito da mesa, era um dos códigos secretos deles para avisar um ao outro quando estavam no quarto secreto.

\- Kristoff ficou aqui cuidando de tudo enquanto fui encontrar você. Ele vai gostar de te ver – Anna falou puxando o casco da estátua de cavalo que abria o quarto.

As duas atravessaram a passagem escura e Anna fechou a entrada. Kristoff ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo quando as viu e sorriu, fechando o volume e o deixando na mesa.

\- Elsa!

\- Olá, Kristoff – ela falou, retribuindo o abraço – Onde estão Olaf e Sven? – Perguntou olhando em volta.

\- Quando eu saí os dois tinham ficado na cozinha, fazendo algo pra você, mas ainda não sabemos o que é – Anna lhe disse.

Os três sentaram nas almofadas no chão e conversaram sobre os acontecimentos recentes do reino e da Floresta Encantada até a hora do jantar, quando finalmente deixaram o esconderijo e seguiram para a refeição.

\- Elsa!! – Olaf gritou tão emocionado que parecia que ele ia chorar, e correu na direção de sua criadora, lhe dando um longo abraço.

Sven pulou na direção de Elsa com um sorriso enorme, parecendo um grande cãozinho feliz, e emitiu um ruído de alegria quando Elsa acariciou seu queixo.

\- O que estavam fazendo todo esse tempo? – Kristoff perguntou quando já estavam sentados para comer.

\- Já vão saber – Guerda lhes disse com uma risadinha quando outra funcionária colocou uma bandeja coberta entre eles.

Anna levantou um pouco a tampa, como sempre não segurando sua curiosidade.

\- UAU!!!

Kristoff e Elsa se entreolharam curiosos.

\- Elsa... – Anna a chamou sorrindo e removendo a tampa para que todos pudessem ver.

\- Eu e Sven ajudamos a fazer! – Olaf exclamou feliz – Vocês gostaram?

Elsa pegou um dos biscoitos e sorriu. Havia vários diferentes. Muitos deles tinham desenhos de diversos formatos de flocos de neve. Alguns se pareciam com Olaf e outros com Sven.

\- Ficaram lindos! – Elsa disse para o boneco de neve, experimentando um dos biscoitos em seguida e sorrindo novamente – E muito bons. Obrigada aos dois.

Olaf e Sven exclamaram de alegria enquanto todos comiam e horas depois estavam em seus quartos para dormir. Elsa estava olhando pela janela do antigo quarto cor de rosa de Anna. A ruiva ainda o usava para tirar alguns cochilos ou quando queria ficar sozinha para preparar alguma surpresa para Kristoff, ou contar histórias para Olaf e Sven, ela dizia que a cor rosa ajudava a se envolver na magia das histórias. E Elsa gostava de dormir nesse quarto quando visitava o castelo. Se virou para a porta ao ouvir uma batida, e viu Anna surgir com um travesseiro.

\- Você sabe que não precisa deixar Kristoff pra dormir comigo. Eu já disse isso.

\- E eu também já disse mil vezes que não perderia uma chance de dormir com você ao menos uma vez quando está aqui.

Anna deixou o travesseiro extra na cama, e puxou Elsa para fora do quarto, levando-a até o antigo quarto de seus pais, onde dormia com Kristoff desde que tinham se casado, e onde Elsa também tinha passado a dormir depois de se tornar rainha. Anna entreabriu a porta e as duas olharam para dentro, segurando uma risada quando viram Kristoff dormindo com Sven esparramado na cama ao lado dele, onde Anna deveria estar, e Olaf dormindo confortavelmente em cima de um travesseiro atravessado em cima de Sven e Kristoff. Os três pareciam exaustos e que tinham dormido no segundo em que deitaram ali.

As duas fecharam a porta silenciosamente e voltaram ao quarto de Anna, acomodando-se juntas debaixo das cobertas.

\- Ideias novas?

\- Algumas – Elsa respondeu – Mas vamos deixar o trabalho pra de manhã.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Você está escondendo alguma coisa.

\- Não estou.

\- Anna de Arendelle... Você está com o mesmo olhar de quando está escondendo algo ou pensando em _como_ contar algo. Não me diga que tem tido pesadelos terríveis de novo.

Estava tudo bem com Nattmara após os acontecimentos de dois anos atrás, mas a verdade é que nenhum deles conseguiu ter certeza se a entidade poderia se manifestar novamente através de outra pessoa após ser contida por Elsa.

\- Não. Não é isso. Tenho dormido muito bem. É algo de que tenho suspeitado. Eu ia te contar amanhã.

O olhar de Elsa ficou preocupado.

\- Não é nada ruim – Anna lhe disse ao reconhecer o olhar – Eu só quero dizer a Kristoff, Olaf e Sven quando eu tiver certeza daqui algum tempo.

Elsa refletiu por um instante, e arregalou os olhos, levando uma mão aos lábios para conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

\- Anna... – ela sorriu, suspirando de emoção – Você está dizendo o que eu acho que está?

\- Bem... Se os seus pensamentos envolverem nove longos meses, choros no meio da madrugada, brinquedos espalhados pelo castelo e biscoitos e chocolate sumindo com maior frequência da cozinha do castelo...

Elsa não a deixou terminar, riu e prendeu a irmã num forte abraço.

\- Eu não acredito... Estou tão orgulhosa! Papai e mamãe estariam tão felizes! – Falou acariciando o rosto da irmã quando se afastou.

Anna riu com a animação da irmã.

\- Eu não tenho certeza ainda.

\- Quando acha que terá?

\- Quando você estiver aqui de novo na celebração do Natal eu já saberei. De qualquer forma, se eu descobrir antes, eu enviarei uma mensagem a você por Gale.

\- Ei! Como você suspeita de algo assim e continua fazendo o mesmo esforço de sempre?! Está proibida de carregar qualquer um que pese mais do que Olaf no colo, isso incluiu a mim!

\- Eu nem pensei nisso na hora – Anna lhe mostrou um daqueles sorrisos fofos que sempre usava para se desculpar de alguma travessura, e Elsa continuava não conseguindo resistir a isso.

Riu e abraçou a irmã novamente. E dessa vez foi Elsa que embalou Anna para que dormisse enquanto cantava uma das canções de ninar de sua mãe.

******

\- O QUE???!!!

Todos os empregados pararam ou se aproximaram da porta do quarto do rei e da rainha ao ouvirem a exclamação de Kristoff. Guerda bateu de leve na porta, dispensando os demais com um aceno de sua mão e ficando acompanhada apenas de Kai.

\- Majestade...? Bom dia. Está tudo bem?

Silêncio. Ela e Kai se entreolharam, até que a voz de Anna veio do outro lado da porta.

\- Ah... Bom dia, Guerda! – Respondeu alegremente – Está tudo bem. Nós só... Precisamos de um tempo antes do café da manhã. Queremos conversar um pouco.

\- Podemos trazer a refeição para cá se acharem mais cômodo – Kai lhes disse.

\- Não é preciso, iremos logo – Anna falou.

\- Sim, estamos bem – ouviram Kristoff dizer.

\- Como desejarem. Estaremos por perto se precisarem de nós – Guerda falou, mas se deteve quando Anna chamou novamente.

\- Guerda?! Kai?! Ainda estão aí? Vocês poderiam encontrar Olaf e Sven? Sven não vai conseguir subir as escadas sem a ajuda de Kristoff, mas... Peçam que nos esperam nas escadas, tudo bem?

\- Assim faremos, rainha – Kai lhe disse antes dos passos dos dois se afastarem.

Kristoff encarou a esposa mais uma vez, ainda com o mesmo choque de minutos atrás.

\- É sério mesmo?! – Perguntou quase tropeçando nas palavras, fazendo Anna sorrir ao se lembrar de quando lhe deu um trenó novo após mandarem Hans embora do reino.

\- Eu não brincaria com isso. Você... Está feliz? – Perguntou com expectativa, sentindo os segundos seguintes como se fossem horas.

Kristoff continuou paralisado e de olhos arregalados por um instante, então respirou fundo e sua expressão se suavizou. Ele piscou algumas vezes, depois um belo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ele riu e abraçou Anna, fazendo os dois caírem de volta para a cama e a ruiva rir junto com ele.

\- Se eu fiquei feliz? – Perguntou, tornando a se levantar e saindo da cama, carregando Anna junto com ele e girando com ela exatamente como quando ela lhe dera aquele trenó – Eu adorei! Eu amei! Eu nem sei o que dizer!

Anna riu enquanto giravam e Kristoff finalmente a colocava no chão para beijá-la demoradamente, não se enrolando nas palavras como cinco anos atrás. Ela sorriu no beijo quando o homem das montanhas acariciou sua barriga. Quando os portões foram finalmente abertos naquele dia ela nunca imaginou que um dia essa seria sua vida. Kristoff a abraçou outra vez e beijou sua bochecha quando se separaram.

\- Há quanto tempo você sabe?

\- Comecei a suspeitar há algumas semanas quando Elsa estava aqui. Eu contei pra ela porque queria saber o que ela achava.

\- Eu posso viver com isso.

\- Eu só queria contar pra você, Olaf e Sven quando tivesse certeza.

Kristoff riu baixinho e acariciou seu rosto com um dos olhares mais doces que já lhe dera.

\- Quando vamos contar a todos? Kai e Guerda vão querer saber.

\- Depois da sua reação incrivelmente surpresa até os cavalos e os gatinhos do estábulo devem estar curiosos.

Kristoff riu, e o som foi tão melodioso e alegre que Anna não pode ficar zangada com ele.

\- Vamos contar aos funcionários, sabemos que são leais. Mas de jeito nenhum ao conselho ou qualquer outra pessoa. Só a Elsa. Faremos o anúncio oficial durante a tradição de Natal semana que vem.

\- Hoje é segunda. A véspera de Natal é no sábado da próxima semana, vamos guardar segredo por quase duas semanas.

\- Podemos viver com isso.

\- Você não vai mais carregar nada pesado sozinha, e é melhor evitar cavalgar muito.

\- Elsa já me proibiu de fazer tudo isso. Mas acho que desde que eu tenha cuidado não preciso parar de andar com Kjekk. Não ainda.

Os dois conversaram durante todo o tempo em que se preparavam para o dia, e desciam as escadas quando viram um saltitante, ansioso e alegre Olaf a espera de notícias junto com Sven, que não estava menos animado.

\- Bom dia! – Olaf pulou com seu sorriso inabalável – O que queriam nos contar?!

\- Bem... – Anna pensou no que falar quando segurou a mão do boneco de neve e caminharam na direção da sala de jantar do castelo.

Kristoff pôs um braço em volta do pescoço de Sven enquanto andavam e aparentemente também procurava as palavras certas para contar ao amigo.

\- Olaf, você lembra de quando Elsa ficou doente bem no meu aniversário?

\- Sim! Isso não foi bom. Mas eu ganhei um montão de irmãozinhos fofos!

\- Fofos e que dão mordidas assustadoramente grandes pra tão pouco tamanho – Ouviram Kristoff dizer e Sven concordar.

Anna riu com o comentário e a alegria de Olaf, imaginando que nem a alegria de Kristoff superaria a de Olaf com essa notícia.

\- Lembra dos bebês que vimos na vila? E de como você achou eles fofos?

\- Sim! Bebês humanos demoram pra aprender as coisas, mas ainda são tão fofos.

\- Andou lendo sobre isso?

\- No dia que você me deixou ver os cadernos dos seus pais eu encontrei anotações sobre você e Elsa enquanto eram pequenas.

\- Ah, é mesmo. O que você acharia de ter um bebê aqui no castelo?

\- UAU!! Nós ensinaríamos tudo pra ele ou ela!!

\- Sim – Anna riu de novo – É exatamente o que vamos fazer, porque eu e Kristoff teremos um em alguns meses.

Olaf ficou boquiaberto num raro momento em que não sabia o que falar.

\- Você...? – Ele começou sorrindo, e claramente emocionado – E Kristoff?! Sven, vamos ter um irmãozinho humano! – Falou saltitando.

Sven emitiu um barulho de empolgação e alegria, sorrindo e saltitando junto com Olaf, já sabendo por Kristoff. O casal riu junto.

\- Tecnicamente vão ganhar um primo. Mas isso não faz diferença. Vão brincar com ele do mesmo jeito.

\- Olaf, Sven... Podem guardar isso em segredo? – Anna perguntou – Só até o Natal. Quando Elsa e os nortruda estiverem aqui vamos contar pra todos.

\- Um segredo – Olaf sussurrou animado – Sven, não podemos falar sobre isso. As paredes têm ouvidos.

\- Vamos contar aos funcionários – Kristoff falou – Mas a mais ninguém. Nem ao conselho.

Os quatro tomaram café da manhã juntos e Anna e Kristoff foram parabenizados e abraçados incontáveis vezes quando fizeram o anúncio ao fim da refeição. Até fizeram Kai e Guerda chorarem. Eles eram os dois funcionários mais antigos do castelo, estavam lá desde antes de Elsa e Anna nasceram, e saber que veriam os filhos das duas crianças que ajudaram a criar era uma das melhores coisas que a vida poderia proporcionar aos dois.

Anna se apoiou no parapeito da varanda enquanto Kristoff organizava alguns livros na biblioteca. A mesma varanda na qual ela e Elsa observaram o nascer do sol quando venceram a Nattmara. Naquela noite, e em várias das noites anteriores, acharam que nunca viveriam para ver Arendelle se recuperar da calamidade trazida pelo pesadelo. E aqui estavam todos eles, vivos, com Anna carregando dentro de si a maior prova de que a vida iria continuar, e que sempre haveria dias melhores e esperança.

Um punhado de folhas coloridas chamou sua atenção ao longe, e ela sorriu ao reconhecer Gale. Às vezes parecia que o espírito do vento adivinhava quando Anna estava pensando nele, ou talvez Elsa sentisse, e o enviasse. O pequeno vendaval finalmente chegou até ela e soprou uma brisa suave em seu rosto.

\- Bom dia, Gale. Também senti saudades.

Um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho foi soprado em suas mãos antes mesmo que ela perguntasse, e Anna o abriu com ansiedade.

_Novidades?_

_Mal posso esperar pela semana que vem,_

_você sabe que sempre sinto sua falta._

_Eu te amo muito._

O sorriso de Anna aumentou. Ela não precisava de nenhuma assinatura para saber que aquela era a letra de Elsa.

\- Como ela sabia...? Eu perguntarei quando ela vier – Anna falou, retirando outro pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e entregando a Gale – Obrigada por fazer isso por nós.

O espírito do vento soprou um som suave e gentil em resposta, antes de se despedir de Anna com outro sopro suave e voar para longe com o bilhete.

******

Elsa estava passeando pela margem do oceano montada em Nokk.

\- É algo novo. Nunca saíram da floresta pra celebrar qualquer coisa em Arendelle, por isso estamos indo apenas eu e mais quatro pessoas nesses primeiros anos. É algo que conciliaremos ao longo do tempo. A distância é muito grande pra que todos viagem daqui ou de Arendelle, não poderíamos deixar nossos reinos sozinhos por tanto tempo.

Nokk emitiu um murmúrio de concordância. E um outro de interrogação. Para muitos seria o simples barulho de um cavalo, mas Elsa podia entendê-lo perfeitamente, como aprendera a entender Bruni, Gale e os Gigantes de Pedra.

\- Sim! Uma grande árvore feita de gelo. Exatamente como quando lhe contei do ano em que Olaf se encrencou com lobos procurando uma tradição de Natal pra nós e como continuamos fazendo nesses dois anos. Você gostaria de ver.

Nokk respondeu com outro barulho.

\- Ela ainda estará lá quando você for me buscar. A deixo congelada até o início do ano seguinte. Poderá vê-la pessoalmente se quiser.

Nokk relinchou.

\- Ah, sim – Elsa riu – Você já viu – disse ao se lembrar mais uma vez das memórias gravadas na água.

Elsa ficou em silêncio ao ver Gale se aproximar, e apertou levemente a crina congelada de Nokk quando precisou respirar fundo pela ansiedade. O cavalo a olhou preocupado e Elsa acariciou seu pescoço para indicar que estava bem. Gale pôs o bilhete nas mãos de Elsa, que agradeceu ao espírito do vento e o leu com urgência. Nokk a chamou quando a sentiu respirar fundo outra vez e ficar tensa por um instante. Mas então o alívio a tomou, e Elsa riu. Gale se movimentou em volta dos dois, o que indicava que estava feliz. Nokk a olhou interrogativamente.

\- Não poderíamos estar melhores – respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

******

\- Como ele reagiu? – Elsa perguntou enquanto ajudava Anna a se arrumar. As duas estavam sentadas na cama do quarto cor de rosa.

\- Ele teve um susto. Gritou tão alto que alertou todos os funcionários por perto.

As duas riram juntas.

\- Depois ficou mudo e boquiaberto e me perguntou se era sério com uma cara ainda mais espantada do que quando demos aquele trenó a ele. Então ficou mais feliz do que jamais eu o vi e giramos pelo quarto do mesmo jeito daquele dia. Ele me proibiu de carregar peso e andar com Kjekk.

\- Ele está certo sobre o peso, como eu já tinha alertado. E daqui algum tempo você realmente terá que deixar as cavalgadas com Kjekk de lado até o bebê nascer e você se recuperar. E quanto a Olaf e Sven? Já posso imaginar.

\- Ficaram malucos de alegria como já esperávamos. Olaf não parava de falar sobre seu irmãozinho humano.

Compartilharam outra risada e um silêncio agradável enquanto Elsa terminava de trançar o cabelo ruivo da irmã do jeito que Anna mais gostava de usá-lo e que permitiria encaixar o chapéu azul em sua cabeça. A duas decidiram usar os mesmos vestidos que trajaram no ano em que criaram uma nova tradição de Natal com Olaf, Elsa apenas fez algumas modificações em ambos, adicionando um pouco de branco na longa calda de seu vestido azul marinho, e mudando os desenhos da saia de Anna para bonecos e flocos de neve. Elsa também decidiu manter o cabelo solto.

\- Você está linda.

\- Você também – Anna respondeu.

As duas sentaram lado a lado e se abraçaram por um instante antes de tomarem o chocolate quente que Guerda tinha lhes trazido. Quando terminaram, olharam pela janela, e até as mesmas estrelas de sempre pareciam mais brilhantes essa noite.

\- Está pronta?

\- Ainda não sei como vamos anunciar ao povo, mas me sinto pronta.

\- Estaremos todos com você. E Kai poderá anunciar se você desejar.

\- Não, nós faremos isso.

\- Faremos – Elsa trocou outro sorriso com a irmã e a puxou para fora do quarto em direção às escadas.

\- Logo meus vestidos não vão mais caber – Anna riu.

\- Eu posso ajudar com isso quando estiver aqui.

Anna olhou tentadoramente para o corrimão quando estavam nos últimos degraus, mas lembrando-se de Elsa a encarou, vendo seu olhar que dizia com todas as letras que essa seria a maior de suas proibições de segurança para o bebê.

\- Eu sei – ela suspirou – Eu prometo.

\- Eu ainda não disse nada – Elsa sorriu – Mas nem em sonho faça isso sozinha de agora em diante. O bebê vai começar a crescer e você pode sentir tonturas e ter problemas em equilibrar seu peso aqui. Eu e você vamos nos despedir de escorregar pelo corrimão agora.

Anna riu quando Elsa sentou atrás dela e a abraçou firme, permitindo que ambas escorregassem pelo que faltava do corrimão. As duas riram como não faziam há muito tempo, e caminharam de mãos dadas até o pátio do castelo, onde encontraram Kristoff, já arrumado, e Sven e Olaf usando as gravatas natalinas que Elsa sempre fazia para eles, e que os deixava ainda mais fofos. Anna soltou a mão da irmã para abraçar e beijar o marido rapidamente antes dos três segurarem a corda do grande sino e o tocarem para chamar o povo. Algumas pessoas já estavam em volta e comemoraram encantadas com o belo tilintar.

******

O povo terminou de cantar junto com Anna e Elsa enquanto chegavam até a grande árvore de gelo que Elsa havia acabado de erguer. Olaf saltitou feliz em direção a ela, com Sven igualmente alegre atrás dele.

\- Sempre parece tão linda quanto da primeira vez que a vimos – Kristoff falou para Elsa, ele estava ao lado de Anna, envolvendo a esposa com um braço enquanto Anna segurava a mão de Elsa.

\- Obrigada – a irmã mais velha sorriu.

\- Quando nos contou que havia uma tradição, não imaginamos que seria tão bela e envolvente. Nossas celebrações para essa data são um pouco diferentes como pode ver.

\- Mas não menos encantadoras – Elsa disse à líder da tribo da floresta, que sorriu em resposta.

\- Sim... – Mathias sorriu – Sinto saudades agora que falou. Apesar dos anos que vivemos separados ali, sempre observamos vocês.

\- Eu espero poder visitá-los também nessa época numa próxima vez – Anna lhe disse.

\- Será bem vinda a qualquer momento.

Elsa puxou Anna e Kirstoff para mais perto da árvore, chamou Olaf e se abaixou na frente dele.

\- Está na hora – sussurrou para Olaf.

\- Ahh!! Vamos contar pra todos?! – Olaf sussurrou, espalmando as mãozinhas de graveto no rosto e separando a cabeça do corpo momentaneamente, fazendo Elsa rir.

\- Vamos – Anna lhe respondeu.

Elsa chamou a atenção dos presentes, e estendeu a mão na direção de dois dos convidados da floresta, ao amigo de Kristoff, que também era fascinado por renas, e a jovem que conheceram ao chegar na floresta. Anna perguntou a irmã porque tinham deixado o boneco de Olaf que Anna lhe fizera enfeitando a árvore do interior do castelo dessa vez, mas Elsa respondeu apenas que seria uma surpresa, e saber porque agora fez o coração de Anna acelerar de amor e emoção. O casal entregou a Elsa um bonequinho muito similar ao de Anna, também era uma miniatura de Olaf, mas esse parecia um Olaf ainda mais jovem e fofo, uma versão bebê de Olaf, que ainda usava touquinha e cachecol brancos. Elsa o colocou nas mãos de Anna e Kristoff, que observaram o presente sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra.

\- Nós que fizemos! – O garoto falou com satisfação e alegria.

\- Elsa nos falou do que você fez e nos instruiu pra construirmos esse. Ela ajudou também, e nem usou magia.

Anna deixou um riso leve e cheio de felicidade escapar. Kristoff riu junto com ela e os dois abraçaram Elsa, antes de abraçarem os dois amigos enquanto ouviam exclamações de fofura do povo e dos funcionários do castelo. Elsa fez uma nova estrela de gelo para a árvore com o enfeite dentro e a entregou a Olaf, que ficou boquiaberto e riu de alegria ao ver sua nova miniatura.

\- Eu posso...? – Kai perguntou a Anna, que assentiu sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto – A rainha tem um anúncio a fazer – falou, conseguindo chamar a atenção de todos em volta.

\- Eu agradeço por todos vocês continuarem nos acompanhando todos os anos e por nos ajudarem a receber tão bem nossos convidados – ela falou sorrindo para o povo, recebendo sorrisos e acenos de cabeça de volta – O motivo de termos criado uma nova decoração para a estrela esse ano é que algo especial estará vindo em breve.

Kristoff apertou sua mão e quando Anna o olhou ele estava sorrindo encorajadoramente. Ela encarou Elsa, que sorria da mesma forma. Sorriu de volta para eles e tornou a encarar o povo.

\- A celebração de hoje não é apenas pelo Natal, porque em algum tempo Arendelle terá um herdeiro.

Murmúrios de surpresa e alegria surgiram pelo aglomerado de pessoas, e logo se transformaram em exclamações de felicidade, aplausos e congratulações ao rei e à rainha. Kai e Guerda choravam de novo quando abraçaram Anna e a parabenizaram outra vez.

\- Seus pais estão orgulhosos, onde quer que estejam – Guerda disse à rainha, com o amor e o orgulho transbordando de seus olhos azuis.

\- Estamos todos ansiosos – Kai lhe disse – Sentimos falta de risos e passinhos pequenos correndo pelo castelo, apesar de todos os biscoitos e chocolate roubados da cozinha.

Anna e Elsa riram junto com os dois velhos amigos. A celebração junto à arvore de gelo durou por mais duas horas, quando todos foram para casa festejar com suas próprias tradições familiares.

\- Eu sei de uma coisa que nunca muda – Olaf falou para Elsa, sentado ao lado dela quando todos se reuniram na grande sala de jantar do castelo.

\- E o que é?

\- O amor.

Elsa apertou a mão do boneco de neve, lembrando-se que criara Olaf justamente através do amor e da alegria, e que ele era a própria expressão disso. Sentiu Anna apertar sua outra mão e trocou mais um de muitos sorrisos com a irmã. Kristoff, Sven, os nortruda, Kai e Guerda, e os funcionários do castelo que não haviam saído para celebrar com suas famílias estavam todos em volta. Elsa precisou respirar fundo quando a felicidade transbordou de seu coração.

\- Elsa... No dia em que Gale me trouxe sua carta... Como você sabia?

\- Eu tive um sonho. Eu vi uma garotinha brincando no pátio do castelo. Achei que era uma lembrança, eu ou você. Mas não era. Ela tinha os seus olhos, mas não era nenhuma de nós.

\- Ela não lhe disse seu nome?

\- Não. Eu acordei pouco depois. Mas ela tinha um sorriso capaz de iluminar qualquer lugar, como os girassóis que você tanto ama. E como você.

Anna sorriu enquanto inconscientemente deslizava a mão livre pelo ventre. O amor a inundou nesse momento. Seu amor por Kristoff, por Elsa, por Olaf, Sven, por Arendelle, por seus pais, por seu bebê... E ela poderia tagarelar para sempre agora, mas nada seria capaz de expressar o que sentia. Então falou as poucas palavras que vieram a sua cabeça.

\- Obrigada por estar aqui, Elsa. Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo.

******

\- Elsa! Espere! – Anna riu enquanto perseguia a filha de cinco anos pela floresta dos espíritos onde sua irmã passara a viver.

Após o conflito com Arendelle se resolver, mesmo nas estações mais frias como o outono e o inverno a natureza do lugar parecia mais alegre e as flores mais coloridas. Estavam no início da primavera agora, e a pequena Elsa estava correndo atrás de um grupo de borboletas. Anna parou ao encontrar a garotinha ajoelhada no chão numa clareira, com as mãos estendidas para as borboletas que voavam em volta dela. Seu cabelo, dourado como o de Kristoff, reluzia à luz do sol, e seus olhos azuis, iguaizinhos aos de Anna, fitaram a mãe com alegria quando a menina riu. Quando ela nasceu, Anna não conseguiu dar outro nome a ela. Ela e Kristoff já tinham falado sobre isso, e sua aparência, tão similar a da tia, os fez tomar a decisão. Elsa não tinha poderes, embora os dois estivessem começando a desconfiar que ela também tinha a super força misteriosa de Anna. A pequena era uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Amava chocolate e girassóis como Anna, a prova disso era o vestido verde com bordados das flores que ela usava agora. Também era apaixonada por renas, e no último inverno ela passara uma tarde inteira construindo bonecos e renas de neve para Olaf e Sven. Adorava estar entre as pessoas como Anna, mas era tão organizada e cuidadosa quanto a tia Elsa.

Kristoff apareceu atrás delas, com a respiração ofegante pela quase corrida. Anna se virou para olhar o motivo que o fizera ter que correr mais devagar atrás das duas, e acariciou os cabelos dos gêmeos ruivos de dois anos, beijando-os suavemente ali depois. Agnar e Iduna, adormecidos nos braços do pai, se pareciam muito com a irmã mais velha na personalidade, mas eram meio desastrados como Anna. Desde que tinham aprendido a falar eles começaram a imitar as vozes das renas como Kristoff, e adoravam escalar coisas. E todos os três tinham tantas sardas quanto Anna, o que fazia Kristoff amá-los ainda mais.

Os dois se sentaram ao lado da filha e um farfalhar de folhas chamou sua atenção quando ouviram a voz inabalavelmente alegre de Olaf conversando com Sven, que surgiu carregando Elsa nas costas. A guardiã da floresta sorriu e escorregou das costas da rena, seu longo vestido branco e os cabelos soltos a fazendo parecer um anjo, ou com as fadas em que Anna acreditava das histórias de quando eram pequenas. Ela sorriu para Anna e Kristoff e sentou-se em frente à sobrinha com as mãos fechadas formando uma concha.

\- Ele quis brincar de se esconder como sempre, mas eu o achei – Elsa disse, abrindo as mãos e revelando a fofa e pequena salamandra azul que guardava o espírito do fogo.

Bruni abriu os olhinhos e piscou enquanto analisava a criança a sua frente. Então ele olhou para Elsa com uma interrogação. Elsa acenou com a cabeça para encorajá-lo, e o fogo colorido se espalhou pelas costas de Bruni, fazendo-o parecer um pequeno dragão.

\- UAU!! – A pequena Elsa exclamou.

Em seguida o fogo diminuiu até sumir, e Bruni se espreguiçou nas mãos de Elsa, produzindo uma leve fumaça com as chamas apagadas e sorrindo enquanto aproveitava o contraste de temperatura.

\- Ele é tão fofo! – A menina falou.

\- Ele também gosta dos petiscos gelados – Olaf lhe disse, sentando-se ao lado da criança para assistir Elsa produzindo flocos de neve em cima de Bruni.

A salamandra abriu um dos olhos, depois o outro, e se levantou num pulo para abrir a boca e esticar a língua, capturando com felicidade alguns dos flocos de neve da magia de Elsa, depois os comendo e se lambendo com satisfação. Elsa riu com o protesto de Sven, e enviou novos flocos na direção da rena, que pulou enquanto os comia como Bruni fizera. A salamandra escapou das mãos de Elsa para o colo da sobrinha, e caminhou sobre ela rapidamente até o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto a menina ria. E rápido como sempre, voltou para o chão fazendo o mesmo com Olaf, Anna e Kristoff antes de correr de volta para algum lugar entre as árvores. Com o tempo, eles tinham descoberto que esse era seu jeito de dizer oi e de se despedir.

\- Por que nunca viemos aqui antes? – A pequena Elsa perguntou.

\- Porque a viagem é um pouco longa pela estrada e você era muito pequena. E seus irmãos também – Anna lhe disse.

\- Não podíamos todos ir pelo oceano congelado?

\- Isso é perigoso pra animais comuns, querida. – Kristoff lhe disse – É algo mais complicado do que você imagina. E sua tia Elsa não pode ficar o tempo todo congelando o oceano.

\- Onde foi mesmo que paramos a história da última vez? – Elsa perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Anna e colocando a sobrinha no colo.

\- Na parte em que o ato de amor verdadeiro derreteu Arendelle! – Olaf falou empolgado.

Os adultos riram com a metáfora do boneco de neve e a cara confusa da pequena Elsa.

\- Como assim...?

\- Olaf não quis dizer isso literalmente – Anna falou – Uma vez o reino congelou. Mas Elsa conseguiu descongelar como você deve lembrar que contamos a você.

A conversa foi interrompida pelos murmúrios dos gêmeos acordando e Kristoff brincando com eles. Os dois riram ao reconhecer a tia, que acariciou os cabelos de cada um quando Kristoff passou Iduna par o colo de Anna e as duas irmãs prosseguiram com o conto. Sven deitou-se na grama ao lado de Kristoff para ouvir também. Os três humanos tinham discutido muito sobre quando revelar aos filhos a existência do quarto secreto na biblioteca, e concluíram que a decisão confusa e todos os segredos dos pais das duas só levaram a caminhos complicados e quase fatais, e que era melhor que as três crianças soubessem logo de toda a verdade possível.

\- Depois disso mudamos muita coisa no reino – Elsa continuou – Decidimos manter os portões abertos.

\- E o malvado das Ilhas do Sul?

\- Ele foi embora. Nós o mandamos pra casa, onde ele teve sua lição e nunca mais pode incomodar ninguém – Anna respondeu à filha.

\- Mas o mais importante da história é que você deve se lembrar que o amor verdadeiro pode te salvar em todos os problemas que você se meter – Kristoff falou.

\- E como eu sei que é de verdade?

\- Eu sei! Eu Sei! – Olaf falou, fazendo Anna sorrir ao se lembrar de quando ele disse o mesmo para ela – Amor é quando você coloca as necessidades de alguém acima das suas, que nem você quando para de brincar pra ajudar Anna e Kristoff com seus irmãozinhos.

Anna respirou fundo e secou os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem ao ver o sorriso da filha.

\- Você tá bem, mamãe?

\- Sim, querida – falou sorrindo – Eu só... Me emocionei com vocês.

Elsa e Kristoff sentaram-se mais perto da rainha e a abraçaram. Anna sentiu a filha e Olaf fazerem o mesmo, e um murmúrio suave de Sven e dos gêmeos chegou a seus ouvidos. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para Gale quando o viu ao longe, aproveitando a brisa suave da floresta, e a sensação de que tudo estava bem.


End file.
